Transformers avengers II intitiative
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: With the Avengers missing and Megatron on a warpath, it's upto Parker's team of ragtag heroes and team Prime to stop the Decepticons and save the Avengers!


Keep Calm. That was the first part of advice her father ever gave her. "Miko, just keep calm, don't get angry, bad things will happen when you get angry." Miko just wished she actually knew what that meant. She'd gotten angry a few times in the past and blanked out, always waking up in the hills and finding the city half-destroyed, seriously what happened? It had been over seven years since Miko's dad, Bruce Banner, had vanished and her mother died. He was adopted by the Nikidias six years ago and they treats her like they would a real daughter. Today, was just like any other. Hanging out with Arcee and the others, Fowler checking in on them, making sure nobody flattened a minimart. (Long story according to Arcee). But then, somebody new showed up. He looked like he could be Fowler's brother or cousin. He had a eyepatch over his right eye, his hair was short and gruff, he wore a S.H.I.E.L.D uniform and a trench coat.

"Pst, who's the hedge-hair?" Miko, the Japanese exchange student whispered to Jack.

"No clue." Jack shrugged.

"Guys, that's Director Fury of SHIELD." Raf told them.

"Listen up!" Fury called at the top of his lungs. "Autobots, I'm looking for one Jackson J Odinson, currently Known as Jack Darby."

"Uh dude...busted." Miko sniggered as Fury glared at her...yikes, no wonder his last name is fury.

"H...here!" Jack called after coffing a bit, a rather nervous habbit of his. "Um, I'm not in trouble am I?"

"No, I'm also looking for Miko Nakidia and Rafael Esquire." Fury pointed out in a serious yet grim tone. "Your fathers are MIA kids."

"Dude...my dad's in japan, he works in a DVD rental store." Miko pointed out.

"Your real Dad, Bruce Banner." Fury groaned.

"HULK?!" Raf shouted in shock. "YOUR DAD'S THE HULK?!"

"Yes, let me finish, Jack, your dad, he's missing." Fury pointed out. "Raf, tu padre MIA."

"I speak English sir." Raf called. "But why's dad missing?"

"We're not too sure about that, but S.O.P requires I tell you and that the Avengers II program is activated." Fury explained. "I assume you're all firmilular with the Avengers, right?"

"Avengers?" Arcee snorted. "Who're they, a band?"

"Arcee, they're the best of this world's defenders, they've been fighting the cons when you can't." Jack pointed out, earning a raised eyebrow from Fury and Ratchet. "...well, dad keeps me posted."

"Hey, who's your dad anyway?" Arcee asked as she looked at Jack.

"I...I'd rather not say, he's kinda full of himself." Jack blushed in embarrassment.

"I'd say, he and Hulk trashed the helicarrier cafeteria over the last slice of Pizza." Fury muttered in indignation.

"Wait, isn't that Miko and Jack all over then?" Arcee asked with a slight grin.

"Wait, hulk...oh...my...gods." Raf awed then looked at jack in shock. "Dude...Thor's your dad?!"

"Wait...THOR?!" Miko practically gagged, Jack blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah..." Jack croaked slightly. He then cleared his throat before continuing. "Yeah, I'm son of Thor, God of lightning, the thunder bringer, ectera, ecetera."

"Wow, hey, if he's a god, does that mean June's a god too?" Miko asked skeptically.

"No, she's human, you see, I'm a Demigod." Jack blushed slightly. "I've got a half-sister in Asgard, she's a full god though, and a lot stronger than even Bulkhead."

"DUDE..." Miko awed completely speechless.

"So, you all understand the Avengers II initiative right?" Fury asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I've kinda run in with Parker's team by accident once." Jack blushed slightly. "Nova thought I was a punching bag, he learnt the hard way, don't zap a kid of Thor."

"So, how'd you figure out he was you know..." Fury hinted with a bemused grin that somehow looked critical.

"It's Parker sir, the kid's got a bigger mouth than Wade MC. trigger happy and monkeys in my room." Jack explained in a slightly agitated tone, Arcee gave him a rather odd look that time. "What?" Jack shrugged. "Deadpool's a prick."

"I agree with you there." Fury noted. "Right, Unfortunately Bots, the kids have a choice to Make, Stay here and help you, or join the Avengers II project."

"I'll stay here." Raf said timidly. "Ratchet likes the extra help."

"I'm in." Miko grinned. "I bet I can smash like fifty cons with one hand!"

"I'll go, but...mum's not exactly going to like this." Jack nervously shrugged.

"Perfectly understandable, your mother's one of the few people asides Betty and Natasha that Hulk actually would calm down for." Fury explained. "Right, I'll be back in four days time, until then, get ready."

"Jack, son of a god, who knew?" Arcee chuckled lightly as Fury left three files on Ratchet's desk before leaving. "So, this Thor guy, what's he do exactly?"

"Makes thunder and Lighting, protects the nine realms, fights giants, gets into fights with Hawkeye and Hulk over food, you know, the normal everyday kind of stuff." Jack shrugged as he lounged back in the couch.

"And what's a Hulk?" Arcee asked.

"Well, my dad, my real dad." Miko explained. "He gets mad and boom, instant half tonne unstoppable green fighting machine with the strength to lift a city." Miko grinned at that last part. "Not sure how he does it but he does."

"Right, remind me to never make Miko mad if she can do that." Jack asked. "Even to demigods that's bound to hurt."

"Noted." Arcee agreed with a slight shudder.

"Hey Raf, which hero's your dad?" Miko asked with a slight grin.

"uh, my dad just worked on security." Raf explained with a small shrug. "He just guards something in Stark Towers."

"oh no." Jack groaned as he stood up and faced the center of the room. Before anyone could even ask what was happening there was a white flash and a old man stood in the center of a glowing orange symbol. His left eye covered by an eyepatch, a golden staff in his hands, a golden cape and green clothing with marks of Asguard.

"JACK THORSON!" The man cried in anger, Miko flinched.

"Get off of it Loki." Jack spat. "I could always see through that trick of yours."

The man cursed in norse and he seamed to melt into a thin man in green clothing wearing a golden horned helmet. "Hello Jack."

"Loki, what is it you want trickster god?!" Jack demanded.

"Now Now is that anyway to treat your uncle?" The man snickered with a malace grin. Arcee raised her blasters, as did Ratchet with his scalpels.

"Won't work guys, Miko, I'm a need you to go hulk." Jack stated dully as he held his right hand out to the side as if anticipating someone to hand him something.

"Dude, I can't control it." Miko explained in a hushed voice.

Jack smiled at her and said "Miko, you won't loose it, just concentrate on pumbling Loki."

Miko nodded and a golden sword flew into Jack's hand from gods know where, Arcee was shocked.

"FOR ASGUARD!" Jack shouted as he literally flew at Loki. Staff and sword clashed, each hit set of lightning in the sky. Jack kicked Loki in the shin but the trickster god tripped jack with a sweep of his staff about to bring down the final blow when something very green and very large slammed into him. Miko had gone Hulk. Her clothing was reduced to a torn punk shit and denim shorts which looked painfully tight. She grabbed the god by his leg and proceeded to slam him into the ground, then she lifted him up and slammed him into the ground behind, she repeated this five times before she stomped on his face.

"Loki, you got no tricks, me strongest there is!" Miko roared right in Loki's face. "No one hurt Jack, NOBODY!"

"Well...shit." Loki coffed and dissapeared with a puff of green fumes.

"Good job Miko." Jack panted as he drove the tip of his sword's blade into the concrete floor and rested against the hilt.

"Miko smashed punny god." Miko grinned as she started to calm down and her speaking become more clearer. "Me...I no loose control, thankyou jack." she smiled as she blew some hair out of her face.

"Wow...Miko...just wow." Ratchet awed. If only bulkhead could of seen this.

"Jack, where'd you learn to use a sword?" Arcee asked the panting teen.

"Asguard." Jack answered after a slight huff. "Home...of the gods."

"So, Jack is son of a god, interesting." Ratchet remarked as he scanned the Loki-sized crater Miko had made. "Miko, that thing you do, is that chemical or biological?"

"me Not sure what that means." Miko shrugged.

"Biological." Raf answered as he furiously typed away on his computer. "Her dad's the Hulk, both Mr Banner and Miko are living Gamma reactors, it's kinda hazardous to be around her when she starts going into overdrive."

"Overdrive?" Ratchet asked as he looked up at Miko.

"Rage so powerful it burns." Miko explained. "Hurts to do it, only use if going to die."

"Is it me or has her grammar gotten worse?" Arcee asked.

"No, it's gotten worse, going Hulk can sometimes effect the thought processes." Raf explained as he briefly looked up from his computer.

"Stand...stand back." Jack huffed as he held the sword firmly in both hands before slamming it into the ground, there was a blinding white flash and Jack stood there, now covered in a black spandex like suit with gold armor plating and a golden helmet with winglets on the sides. "Okay, Arcee, holoform on and follow me, time people know Son of thunder's back."

"Jack isn't that against rule one?" Arcee asked.

"Not for me, people need hope Arcee, heroes have been going missing for weeks now, they'll get desperate, start turning to morons like MECH." Jack explained. "I'll fly overhead, you drive to my place, tell June everything, especially Loki and Miko, it's importent."

"Got it." Arcee stated as she transformed and drove out of the base, Jack jumped forwards like he was going to jump onto a bed and instead shot out of the base at subsonic speeds. Miko grinned slightly just as Bulkhead entered the room.

"WHAT THE PIT IS THAT?!" He shouted in shock upon seeing Miko.

"That, is Miko, apparently she's something called a Hulk." Ratchet explained with a huff. "Jack is the son of an thunder god or something and Miko and Jack beat the pit out of Loki, some trickster god."

"wow, tuff bearings kid." Bulkhead smiled at miko.

"Thanks, Me smashed punny god Loki in floor." Miko grinned. "Me no speak too good like Hulk, no change back yet, need clothes."

"Come on." Bulkhead chucked as he gestured for her to follow. "You always keep spares here, remember?"

"Miko need new shirt and pants." Miko grinned in embarrisment as she followed Bulkhead, surprisingly fast for someone so small and bulky by bot standards.

"Raf, what is this 'Avengers 2 initiative' Fury mentioned?" Ratchet asked as he finished scanning the craters left by Miko and Loki.

"A group of heroes and heroins used as a backup team if the Avengers were to become MIA or KIA, or in the event they went rouge." Raf explained as he closed his laptop and put it aside. "If Director Fury came here, it must be serious, he only ever visits the best of the best in person."

Ratchet held his chin thoughtfully as he walked over to the three files Fury had left and carefully opened them. Inside were three profiles. Jack, Miko and Raf, all in a separate folder.

Jack Odinson Darby: Thunderer

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Powers: Control of lightning, strength,flight, durability.

Talents: Squad leader, strategist, speed fighter.

Training: Asguardian elite guard, Judo, fencing.

Notes: Parental guardian acceptance allowed, highly volatile in combat.

Miko Nikidia: Hulkess

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Powers: Strength, jumping, endurance, gamma absorption.

Talents: Audio manipulation, Brawling, Diversions, destruction

Training: Ti-Chi, Kick-boxing, demolitions (cybertronian)

Notes: Gamma containment cell granted for use, do not agitate.

Rafael Esquire: spitfire

Age: 12 1/2

Gender: Male

Powers: N/A

Talents: Hacking, spying, cyber-warfare, technology.

Training: Cybertronian, Stark.

Notes: Permission granted on project spitfire.

"Project spitfire?" Ratchet asked as he read through the file.

"None of your concern Ratchet." Raf hurried tensly. "I don't want any more of your 'help' like the science fair."

"Fine." Ratchet scoffed as Optimus drove into the base shaking his head in confusion.

"Ratchet, I believe my optics are malfunctioning." Optimus complained in a stoic voice.

"What are you seeing Optimus?" Ratchet asked as he pulled a cybertronian tool from his desk and handed the files to Raf.

"I believe I saw Jack dressed in an odd set of garments flying through the desset with a gold sword." Optimus explained.

"No, your vision is perfectly fine Optimus." Ratchet smiled slightly, since when does he smile?! "Jack is just relieved to no longer have to hide what he is from us as he was been offered a position in the Avengers 2 initiative."

"Avengers?" Optimus asked as Raf handed him the files. "Ratchet, Rafael, what exactly is a hulkess?"

"Miko." Ratchet answered shortly as he gestured to the to deep craters in the base floor. "She was able to do this in aiding Jack fight a god who infiltrated our base."

"And where is Miko now?" Optimus asked.

"getting changed." Raf answered. "Her clothes got ripped during her little 'Hulk-out' so Bulkhead's taking her to get her spare clothes."

"Understandable." Optimus nodded then he looked at Jack's file. "Where is Asguard?"

"Unreachable by even cybertronian technology." Raf answered. "Only a few devices in existance can get you there." Raf pulled out an odd orange and gold metal suitcase with two hand grips in the front face of it. Raf gripped both handles and pulled, the suitcase split in two and unfolded, at first Ratchet and Optimus thought it was an agressive Minicon until Raf told them not to worry. The metal unfolded up his arms and Raf shoved the device against his chest and in unfolded quicker, two boot like devices unfolded and Raf stepped into them as the armor joined together and finally a pure orange helmet covered his head.

"Rafael, can you hear us?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah, can't move yet, Armor's still ...there we go." Raf cheered happily as the suit's eyes gave off a blue glow, simular to Optics and he moved about on the spot to test the suit's mobility. "Jarvis, test systems BITC and Subsystems."

"Of course." Replied a British voice from the armor. "Bio-Thermal Temprature Control online, Subsystems at 78% and climbing."

"Tell me when their done." Raf spoke as the helmet retracted to reveal the smiling boy. "THIS, ratchet is spitfire."

"An AI enhanced combatant skin designed for humans, impressive Rafael." Ratchet noted as he examined the armor more closely. "Plasma grade shielding, hmm, that could save you from a few shots of an ION cannon, repulser based system, very cleaver by human standards, thrusters? This thing's flight capable?!"

"Yeah, Tony Stark invented this, I'm sort of his off-base apprentice and stuff." Raf explained as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Rafael, if this is a weapon of war, why are you in possession of it and not Fowler?" optimus asked with concern to Raf.

"optimus, Stark has forbidden the US government from using more than 2 of these, Both of which are used by Iron Avenger, Cody Rhodes." Raf explained with a shrug "Tony told me to keep this safe and taught me how to use this, it's quite simple, Jarvis handles Subsystems and Targeting as well as flight, I handle moving, Jarvis and fighting."

"So, you were trained in the use of this as a means of protection as it were?" Optimus asked.

"I am." Raf nodded as he rotated his left shoulder. "Haven't had a reason for this in over three weeks and it smells a bit dusty, but it's fine other than that."

"Sir, all systems are online." Jarvis noted as per it's instructions. "Would you like to initiate Flight test?"

"Yeah, Track Jack Darby and Autobot Arcee, how far out are they?" Raf asked.

"Jackson Darby, twelve miles out and accelerating." Jarvis answered "Target Arcee, six miles out, constant speed."

"Get a lock on Arcee and Open up a comm." Raf requested.

"Comm online sir." Jarvis answered.

"Hey, who is this?" Arcee demanded. "I swear Silas if this is you..."

"relax Arcee." Raf chuckled slightly. "It's me Raf, I'll be headed to your location in a few seconds."

"Raf, not even 'bee's that fast." Arcee answered.

"I'm flying." Raf smiled. "If you see a orange and gold colored metal suit, don't shoot, that's me." With that, his helmet snapped shut over his head and he shot out of the base almost as fast as Jack had done.

Ratchet gave an impressed smirk, Stark sure did a good job with that armor, perhaps some energon based upgrades may be in order...no, Raf said not to.

Miko and Bulkhead walked out of the hallway, Miko was now back to normal and gawking at something on her cell-phone.

"I was under the impression Miko had ruined her clothing?" Optimus asked.

"OPTIMUS LOOK!" Miko grinned as she showed Optimus her phone, a large green muscular Miko was grinning in the picture. "I got Bulkhead to totally take my pic when I went all Hulk!"

"OPTIMUS!" Cried Raf's voice over the base's comm system. "Get to town now! We've got cons launching an all-out down here!"

"I shall recall Bumblebee and Wheeljack right away, hold them off until further notice." Optimus stated as he commed both wheeljack and Bumblebee. "Wheeljack, Bumblebee, The decepticons have attacked Jasper, we require urgent asistance!"

[I'm comming boss!] Bumblebee beeped over the comm. [I'm three miles out and closing!]

"I'm almost there!" Wheeljack responded. "Cons have...hoo scrap! DEVESTATOR!" The line cut to static.

"Devistator?" Ratchet asked uncertainly. "But...Optimus, we need to hurry, Miko, stay here."

"No way!" Miko protested as she became a hulk. "Miko smash stupid con who hurt town!" She smashed her fists together and looked up at Optimus. "Me Miko Strongest there is."

"You are invincible correct?" Ratchet asked Miko as he pondered.

"Me miko no go squish, me make squish." Miko grinned widely.

"Then you man accompany us." Optimus nodded. "Ratchet, start up the ground-bridge."

"Yes sir." Ratchet answered as he went turned on the Groundbridge just as a firmilular someone showed up on the base monitor.

"PRIME!" Fowler shouted.

"We are awear of the Decepticon in Jasper." Optimus answered. "Devistator."

"Well, stop that king con before we loose Japser AND Vegas!"

"We are already on it, Miko, Bulkhead, strike team one, Arcee Jack and Raf, striketeam two, Myself, Bumblebee and Wheeljack are team 3" Optimus answered.

"MIKO?!" Fowler sputtered.

"Me Miko Hulk." Miko grinned as she jumped onto Bulkhead's shoulder and into view.

"SWEAT LADY LIBERTY!" Fowler gasped. "She figured it out!"

"Miko make con go squish now." Miko grinned.

"Just...don't ruin town." Fowler sighed as the connection ended.

Ratchet locked onto the town and opened the groundbridge, they all ran through right into the middle of a battle. A large purple and green con made of multiple vehicles was fighting off Jack, Raf, Arcee, Bumblebee and Wheeljack. Devistator, he was well over 30 stories tall. Jack was slicing at the con's chest with his sword, occasionally calling down thunder at the megacon. Raf and Arcee were flanking it, trying to shoot out it's optics. Wheeljack and Bumblebee were throwing chunks of debris at it. Miko lunged at the con's foot and began ripping into the metal and tearing wires, only to be kicked away by Devistator. Optimus and Bulkhead aimed right for the chestplate as Jack was doing when devistator swatted all the autobots into a large heap, bulkhead and optimus being at the bottom. Miko ran towards the con and tried to pull it up by it's pede, only to be stepped on, they thought she died. They were astounded to see the pede slowly being forced up and underneath Miko pushing as she slowly sunk into the broken road. Jack flew full speed at Devistator and plunged his sword right through the combiner's knee and out the other side with him too. Devistator roared in pain as he tried to crush Jack with his servo. Four heavy duty 220 kaliber rounds shot the combiner in his back, making him stumble forwards. On the horizon, a ship was aproaching fast, at first they thought it was the nemesis giving friendly fire but it was actually the Helicarrier. Four figures jumped down from the aircraft. A woman in a moving black suit with a massive Maw, a teen in a red and blue costume with webbing paterns, a gold and blue armored teen and a woman dress in a white full body suit.

"Panther, Nova, Help the green girl!" The web wearing teen shouted. "She-venom, help The sword guy!"

Jack wasn't entirely pleased that Spiderman and Nova showed up or the fact Spiderman still called him Sword Guy but the help was welcome, Devistator was wounded yes, but still highly dangerous.

Panther and Nova set out helping Miko destroy the massive combiner's legs, which was looking like a jumble of mattered metal at the moment. Jack,She-Venom and Optimus were trying to smash the con's chest, give them a clear shot at the sparkchamber. Once again, they were swatted down.

"Fuck thisss thing won't die!" She-Venom snarled at the massive combiner. "What isss it?!"

"A decepticon!" Jack answered as he hurled his sword like a javlin, right into the left Optic, slightly blinding it. "Now whoever you are, aim for the optics, er...eyes! FOR ASGUARD!" He shouted as he charged the combiner again, this time he managed to destroy the left kneecap entirely and the leg fell off. Devistator fell onto his remaining knee and roared in pain as more cannon rounds shot through its helm, this time they went clean through and the titan fell on it's side, dead.

the autobots cheered in victory as the young heroes gathered around them.

"So, Parker, welcome to the team." Jack grinned.

"Wait...what?!" Spiderman coffed in shock.

Jack rolled his eyes and took of his helmet. "Thunderer, lead of Avengers two initiative."

"Hey, isn't that the guy I zapped?" Nova asked with a slight glare.

"Tried to zap while you got hit by lightning." Jack smiled. "Right, Optimus, leave shield to do cleanup and coverup, we should get back to base."

"I hate it when the new guys are right." Panther muttered.

"No insult him." Miko warned. "Or kitty get hurt."

"Miko, leave her be." Jack ordered.

"I've got to help with cleanup." Panther suddenly remembered as she looked at Miko. "You guys go ahead."

"Ratchet, prepare a groundbridge, we have guests." Optimus ordered into the comm. A green vortex roared to life the next second, spooking the heroes.

"It's safe you know." Raf explained with a shrug as he walked through it. Back at Base Ratchet was having a major headache, too many humans!

"Right, Introductions!" Spiderman called with a grin. "Since I'm guessing you can keep secrets if you work for Fury, I'm peter Parker."

"Webhead." Miko snorted after she was back to normal and in a towel. "I'm Miko Nikidia, daughter of the Hulk."

"No duh." Nova smirked. "Right, Nova, aka...well, not saying near the bots, they remind me of Ultron."

"Right, She-Venom, Sierra Summers." The black goo wearing teen smiled as the maw of the mouth opened to, revealing the ginger haired teen with a slight smile on her face. "Honestly, I'm rather surprised Miko was a hulk, especially since I've never seen her do that, like ever."

"Meh." Miko shrugged."Ti-chi helps."

"Spitfire, Aka Rafael Esquire, but just call me spitfire or Raf." The armored teen smiled sheepishly as his helmet retracted.

"Sweet." Peter grinned from under his mask.

"I'm Jackson Odinson Darby." Jack introduced as he removed his helmet which obscured half of his face. "But just call me Jack."

"Wow, who'd of thought you'd be a hero and involved in well, robots." Sierra awed. "So, armored suit like Raf and what's all this junk about for 'Asguard'?"

"Dad's motto." Jack shrugged. "And no, the suit's dead weight,protection only, I fly on my own accord, as for the autobots, they're the good guys, the big one trashing town, that was a decepticon."

"Are they all that big?" Peter asked in concern.

"Nah, he's massive for a con,most are barely taller than Bumblebee here." Raf explained as he gestured to 'Bee who waved timidly. "He only speaks Basic, Megatron ripped his voice modulator out."

Bumblebee made a series of agitated beeps as gestured at Nova.

"Yeah I agree there big guy, Nova's gotta watch his fire." Peter smirked "Mind you, Basic's probebly the easiest language I've learnt to speak, trust me, elfish is a pain."

"Second that, but replace elfish with english." Miko pointed out with a slight huff. "Oh right, GUYS!"

"MIKO!" Ratchet scolded. "QUIET!"

"But DOC!" Miko wined. "I've got good news!"

"Primus, please tell me they're not staying here?" Ratchet begged as he looked at Nova in particular, who was eating a bag of chips already.

"Nah, I've got an american citizenship now, I'm staying here!" Miko grinned as she did a rock-on sign.

"Primus what kind of evil did I do in my past life to deserve this?" Ratchet groaned as he hit his helm into the bench with a loud thud.

"Hey, cut her some slack, she's a one girl wrecking team." Bulkhead complimented with a large smile aimed at Miko. "She's definately a wrecker doc, I've never seen any bot asides Grimlock and Compultron do that to Devistator."

"Yep, chip of the ol' block." Wheeljack grinned at Miko. "Hey, maybe Bulkhead can have help breaking Doc's stuff."

"It's not DOC." Ratchet muttered.

"Okay, cupcake." Wheeljack smirked, Ratchet slammed his helm into the bench again before walking off, complaining about wreckers and their attitudes.

"Right, Fury's gonna be steamed we let big guy flatten half of down-town." Peter explained nervously.

"Well, have fun,I've go..." Jack began but was cut of by a very loud, very angry shout.

"JACKSON JOSHUA ODINSON-DARBY!" Shouted an enraged black haired woman with a rather sharp looking spear. Jack flinched, she used all four of his names, this was not good. Everybody in the base backed off from Her asides Jack and Nova who was busy stuffing his face and recording the event, much Like miko was doing from a safe distance.

"Hey...mum." Jack smiled nervously. "Stopped Devistator, hey?"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY YOU WERE DOING!" June shouted as she hurled the spear, which dented against Jack's armor and fell to the floor. "YOU WILL NOT AND CANNOT GO AROUND FIGHTING DECEPTICONS!"

"Mrs Darby, with all due respect, without Jack's help, I fear we would not of prevailed." Optimus explained gently, when June got mad, it was best to stand aside, unless your a bot or heavily defended.

"June, I owe jack my life, again." Arcee explained as she knelt near June, albeit hesitantly. "He saved me twice from being crushed under pede by the con."

"Well, Arcee I'm glad you alright." June smiled at her then she turned to Jack. "I swear on Odin's Beard Jack, you are too much like your father for your own good!"

"The pizza thing?" Miko asked in confusion.

"No, stupidly loyal." June muttered. "One of these days Jack...I'm not going to see you come home, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Mum, Avengers 2 initiative has been activated." Jack explained to his mum. Nova lost all interest and stopped recording. "Dad, Hulk and Raf's dad are missing now too, That leaves just Captian America and Hawkeye."

"I...I understand." June gulped back a sob. "Promise me you'll be fine."

"Mum, this will be just like Cybertron." Jack smiled to her. "I'll be safe, besides Miko has my back."

"Hey, dude, where's your sword?" Miko asked.

"What?" Jack asked as he put his hand to his side. "Okay, that's a first, only those worthy of leadership can...Parker, give it back."

"What back?" Peter asked with a mischievous tone.

"This." Jack muttered as he snatched the sword from behind Peter. "I swear you're still mad about New York."

"New York?" June asked sternly as she raised an eyebrow.

"Remember that time Fowler asked for help with a project?" Jack asked, June nodded with a glare. "Turns out said project involved helping Nova and Spidey here retrieve some Stark Tech they lost."

"Hey, it was venom's fault!" Nova protested.

Everybody looked at Sierra in shock, asides Miko who gave a 'busted' look.

"Not me!" Sierra groaned."I'm SHE-Venom, they're talking about eddy."

"Whatever, same suit same nasty." Nova grinned only to get a glob of both black and grey webbing over his mouth. "MMF!"

"Serves you right." Miko grinned then began to walk off. "Right, I'm getting changed, peace!"

"I'll go make sure she doesn't break the door again." Bulkhead sighed as he walked off after Miko.

"Right, intros,Mum, meet Peter, Sam and Sierra, other members of Avengers 2 initiative, Spiderman, Nova and She-Venom." Jack explained as he gestured to each of them in turn. "Right, anyway, I've got a report to write for Fowler and Fury." Jack sighed as he walked over to the table. "Peter, better do so too."

"Man, this place is a dump, Omega-One has got to be much better." Peter sighed.

"Webhead, this is Omega-one." Jack grinned as he began to write. "Welcome to your new HQ for the next three months."

"Jackson, I do not understand." Optimus stated.

"Well, Helicarrier was busted a bit during the fighting and Omega-one and Gamma-One are the reserve bases for the teams, since Gamma-One is currently rubble from Fin-Fang-Foon, they're stuck here." Spiderman explained. "And by they, I mean we." He sighed as he moped over to the couch.

"Operational procedures, that is understandable." Optimus nodded. "Until then, Try to stay out of trouble." CRASH!

"OOps, er...sorry." Nova grinned as he slowly sidestepped away from the metal tray.

"Let me correct that." Optimus sighed. "Keep Nova out of trouble."


End file.
